


The Good Student

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomi Trumper has always been a good student and that's why he was accepted to the prestigious Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg. Even though he doesn't really want to be there, he quickly finds a reason for taking interest in his courses in the form of the eccentric, highly gossiped about Music Theory and Composition professor, Bill Kaulitz. They all say he's some kind of sex freak, but are all the rumors really true? Tomi is about to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Every Rumor...

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from Sie Ist Thema #1 by Munkieznmoar, which is a great story if you've never read it. I just took a it step further: BIll really is a teacher and Tom really is a student. But then the idea kind of got away from me and became a whole story. I'd like to thank Munkieznmoar anyway for getting me thinking.
> 
> The Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg is a real university, however, I have only used the name and setting. Everything else is my imagination:)
> 
> Please note, I've not yet gone to college, so if you'd like to give any suggestions about college life or the such, I'd appreciate it cuz right now I'm making all of this up!

Riding through the gates of the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg for the first time as a student, Tomi Trumper knew he was quite privileged. As the car passed the prestigious white building at the very center of the university, Tomi felt the effects of his parents money. It still didn't stop him from sending that building a simmering look and slouching lower in the seat.

The stupid tie around his neck was choking him and the navy blazer was too hot. His pants were too tight, rubbing him in all the wrong places and he couldn't even wear his typical New Era cap while he was in the university's uniform. His dreads were held at bay by a thick band, straining under the weight of thick, knotted strands.

“There it is.” His mother squealed from the front seat. She was almost bouncing up and down and Tomi might've just thrown his hands over his face if she started clapping too. She was more excited about Tomi attending the renowned school than he was. By God, he loved music, but he wasn't sure he could make it here. Peering out at the students walking primly down the sidewalk, hardly casting a glance in his direction, Tomi knew that it was going to be high school all over again. University was no different. It was the same shit, just a new location. Who the hell cared if they were one year older? They could still act like they were sixteen year old brats, right?

Tomi huffed and shrunk down into his seat again, folding his arms tightly.

Tomi had, had dreams. Real dreams about playing in a real band. He had kept a small group of his friends practicing in his basement for as long as he could remember, though the members were constantly shifting. Despite the unstable quality of his “band” Tomi had been so sure that they could make it. His parents had destroyed that notion when they cracked down on him with university applications. Even before his junior year of high school had been over, Tomi had been forced to fill out all the applications and return them. Tomi was a good student, earning high marks in all of his classes and he was quickly accepted. His parents had been more than willing to slap down thousands of dollars a year in order for their only son to attend the university.

Tomi didn't want to act ungrateful, but he had never even had a choice, for God's sakes! He had been less than willing the more his parents talked about the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater. It all seemed really great for stuck up kids who wanted to go to a big university, get a degree, party in between... Tomi, however, just didn't want to sit in a classroom for another four years, learning what he already knew. At least, his parents were allowing him to go to school for something he actually wanted to do. They didn't exactly look down on his dreams of a band, but they wanted their son to have something more under his belt than a failed basement boy band. Tomi understood that, but it didn't make this any less easier.

He felt like he was descending into hell as he watched a group of girls walking by. Their plaid skirts were all the way down to their knees, collars buttoned up tight. Couldn't they be just a few inches shorter? He felt like he was watching a Catholic mass instead of a jaunt across campus.

“Tomi, sit up straight.” His mother admonished from the front seat.

“This is an opportunity of a lifetime, son.” His father intoned. “We're giving you a chance at a good education, and a place in the world.”

“I know, Dad.” Tomi replied in a bland tone, still glaring out the window. He slid his tongue out to toy with the lip piercing in the left corner of his mouth. At least, he had been allowed to keep that.

“We're not cutting off your arm here, young man.”

Tomi didn't even look up to catch his father's gaze in the rearview mirror, sending him a condescending look. “I know.” Tomi repeated.

“Oh, give him a moment to take it all in, Gordon.” His mum advised. “It's a shock moving to a new place without your family...”  
Tomi formed his hand into a gun and held to his temple, pulling the imaginary trigger. He already wanted to kill himself and he was barely two seconds into university life.

Tomi looked out the window again, expecting to see some more girls in skirts down to their ankles. He did a double take when he noticed the person striding down the sidewalk. For a moment, Tomi was confused over whether the person was male or female, but the short hair, the extreme height, and the thin bone structure confirmed the male gender. The clothes gave Tomi a start – they were so out of place with the rest of the bland, stoic atmosphere of the Hamburg University. The man was actually wearing a suit upon further look, but it was in a bluish-silver color that reflected sharply under the sun's rays. The jacket's sleeved were rolled up to reveal slim, pale arms, decorated in dark ink on the inside of one forearm. Tomi sat up slowly in his seat as he watched the stranger march on. He was wearing a necklace that was quite feminine in Tomi's estimation, a silver chain with a dozen dangling, metal spikes. Tomi squinted as he noticed the man's feet, clad in a pair of rather high heeled boots.

“What the fuck?” Tomi murmured to himself. Maybe he was fucking hallucinating because that strange creature certainly didn't belong here.

Their car passed on by and Tomi lost sight of the strange man. He sank back into his seat, a nagging curiosity bugging him. For some reason, he wanted to see the person again, maybe if only to convince himself he wasn't the only one wanting to break free.

 

~

 

Georg Listing was the name of Tomi's roommate and Tomi took an instant liking to him. He was laid back and funny in a refreshing way. Tomi was relieved to see that he wasn't the only long-haired man on campus. Georg had beautiful, long chestnut hair that seemed to fall around his face in smooth waves like a waterfall. He had captivating green eyes and a pouting mouth that was sure to reel in the girls, not to mention the fact he looked like he worked out – a lot.

Georg was a junior and he told Tomi that it wasn't “so bad” at the university. “But only if you know where to go.” Georg tossed him a conspiratory look.

Tomi's parents had bid him goodbye, his mother tearfully, his father with a firm handshake. He didn't want to admit it, but Tomi had felt a bit lonely watching them leave. He felt homesick already and he hadn't even unpacked.

Georg helped him with that, putting Tomi more at ease.

“They talk about all this higher learning and making upstanding students of excellence or some shit.” Georg laughed. “But after dark, this place can get fun, trust me. There's private parties everywhere.”

“Really?” Tomi perked up.

“Yeah, and there's always ones thrown every year for newcomers. To break them in.” Georg winked at him.

Tomi looked away quickly, biting at his lip to hide a shy smile. Georg wasn't flirting with him, right?

Tomi had known for a while that he liked both girls and guys, but he hadn't really explored that quite yet. He had always felt comfortable hiding in his tough, gangster look at home, where people expected him to be straight. Here at the university, he was all alone, and there was nothing familiar around from which to derive a stable, comfortable persona. The way Georg kept winking and smiling at him made his insides heat up a little, reminding Tomi that he'd given up on his last girlfriend months ago.

“So what are you here for?” Georg asked, as they got everything settled in. “Theater or music.”

“Music.” Tom said, sitting back on his bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his one at home, but it would have to do.

“Instruments, voice... what do you wanna do?”

“I play guitar,” Tomi replied, “And sing. So I'm doing classes for both.”

Georg's smile turned mischievous. “You have your schedule yet?”

“Yeah.” Tomi said, slowly, “Why?”  
“Lemme see.” Georg said, grinning now as he got up from the bed. Tomi rifled through his backpack and pulled out his schedule from his folder.

“Ooooh, man.” Georg let out a hoot.

“What?” Tomi asked, pulling down the edge of the schedule to see what Georg was looking at. “What is it?”

“This class right here.” Georg pointed at Music Theory and Composition.

“Yeah.” Tomi said.

“The teacher is fucked up. I mean _fucked_ up.” Georg lowered his voice as if telling a secret, although they were the only ones in the room.

“What do you mean?” Tomi asked, drawing back.

“I mean he got fired from the last university for doing stuff with the students.” Georg said, his eyebrows bouncing as he repeated the gossip.

“What?” Tomi gasped, tearing the sheet from Georg's grasp to look at the name more closely. “They said he was the best teacher they could've gotten for the class.” Tomi said, confused, as he ran his finger over the name. “They praised him like he was some kind of music guru or whatever.”

“Yeah, sure,” Georg shrugged, “He knows his shit, I'll give him that, but man, oh, man, when you hear the rumors...” He let his voice trail off, smirking.

Tomi licked his suddenly dry lips, “Like... like what?” He asked, feeling like a horrible person for being so curious about a person's past mistakes.

“He's some kind of sex freak.” Georg quickly supplied. “I heard he got a girl over his desk and beat her with a ruler, some kind of student/teacher erotica.”

Tomi swallowed, shifting on the bed. He knew he was nineteen years old, but he hadn't been particularly exposed to those kinds of things. He was knowledgeable about sex, but he had never been into any kind of kink. Sure, he'd seen porn, but that was all fake, right? If the rumors were true...

“Holy fuck.” Tomi whispered.

“Yeah, holy fuck is right.” Georg said. “The stories about the male students are even more crazy. I heard he shoved a dildo up one kid's ass and made him sit in class with it.”

“Shit.” Tomi said, before he looked up at Georg, “How do you know all of this?”

“I get around.” Georg shrugged. “I've been here for three years and I know what goes down and who knows about it.”

“So how does he stay here as a teacher with that kind of a reputation?” Tomi wondered.

“He's some big name, and they're always covering it up because he has connections. And he's damn good at his job. Apparently, parents love him.” Georg laughed. “Can you imagine that? Sitting in a meeting with him with your kid next to you and he's got a dildo up his ass, and Mammi's going, he's so nice!” Georg began to crack up, smacking his thigh.

“That's... that's awful!” Tomi cried, but he was laughing too. It was quite a ridiculous scenario and looking back down at the schedule, Tomi wondered if it could really be possible. There might be a reason for showing up to Mr. Bill Kaulitz's Music Theory and Composition class after all...

 

~

 

All the new students were assembled for a meeting with the President and board of the university, but Tomi slept through most of it, or daydreamed. His mind was off in other places, thinking about what he had recently learned from Georg.

He had a sudden and keen interest in his Music Theory and Composition teacher. There was something about the stories that Georg had told him that were getting deep down into his stomach and right up into his brain, twisting itself there and not letting go.

Back in highschool, Tomi's group of friends had been all guys, a mostly no-girls kind of thing. Even when they were older, they didn't really date, although they all lost their virginity early on. Girls were something they did for fun, and when they all got together, they did music, and that was serious. Tomi had never experienced a person quite like Mr. Bill Kaulitz in real life and his curiosity was practically driving him insane. He had never really looked forward to a class in school before, but he just couldn't wait to go to Music Theory and Composition in a few days. 

Tomi zoned back into the assembly to realize that it was just ending. He shrugged and stood from his seat. He was sick of wearing this damn uniform and he couldn't wait to get back to his room and change. Georg had promised a party tonight and Tomi wanted nothing more than to let loose all the tension and energy he had been storing up for the past few days.

He ran into Georg outside their dorm and Georg told him he was heading out for lunch with a couple of friends. “You can come with if you'd like.” Georg invited.

“Sure.” Tomi said, “Let me go change out of this fucking uniform first and grab some money.”

“Sure!”

Tomi ran back upstairs, quickly stripping out of the restrictive uniform in exchange for a pair of baggy jeans, an oversized t-shirt and a NY New Era cap, completed by a pair of coordinating Reeboks. When he returned, Georg raised an eyebrow. “Man, you really rock that white cracker look.”

“Thanks?” Tomi returned, sarcastically.

“Come on, let's go.” Georg laughed.

Georg's group of friends were varied and rather interesting. Tomi liked them immediately. Gustav, a sophmore and music major at the university, played the drums and a had a deadpan sense of humor that Tomi found hilarious. Andreas, a tall blonde, was also a sophmore, but came to Hamburg for the theater side of the university. Tomi could immediately see why as he was dramatic and exuberant. The female side of Georg's group included two young women, one a senior and one a sophmore. Natalie, the elder had blonde hair, blue eyes and a sweet, attractive face. She had a sense of fashion that Tom really appreciated in the stilted atmosphere of the university. Ria was definitely the most gorgeous of the group, half Vietnamese with almond eyes, full lips and an olive complexion . Her hair was dyed a firey red color.

They all seemed to get along well and Tomi felt awkward at first. Georg, however, quickly pushed him in, introducing everyone. They were all very nice and before Tomi knew it he was sitting around a restaurant table, laughing and talking.

Natalie, the kind older blonde, asked him Tomi what he was majoring in as the conversation turned. “Music.” He said. “I play guitar and sing.”  
“And guess what?” Georg added, his eyes dancing. “He's in Music Theory and Composition.”

All heads at the table swiveled, mouths rounding before they all began to snicker. “Oh my God, he's got Mr. Bill Cocksucker.” Andreas snorted.

Tomi felt his face redden despite the light, humorous atmosphere and he shifted in his seat, staring down at his plate.

“Better watch it. He'll make you sit on a yardstick!” Andreas burst into an even louder fit of laughter in which Georg joined, the two rocking back and forth, holding their sides.

“Oh my God.” Ria rolled her eyes.

“I mean how do you know its true?” Natalie asked, picking at her salad and casting questioning gazes at the two sniggering boys.

“In every rumor...” Gustav said, nodding.

“A seed of truth, I know. But really, guys, a  _seed_ . It can't all be true.” She said. 

Tomi didn't say anything, but he was almost glad that she was sticking up for the teacher. The whole entire campus had to be laughing at him behind his back.

“No, seriously, Tomi.” Andreas said, leaning around Georg to look at him, “Once you're in class with this guy, you will know.”

“Know?” Tomi asked.

“Yeah, he's got this weird fucking vibe that makes you feel soooo uncomfortable.” Andreas nodded. “I had him last year, and my fucking God, I couldn't stand it. Like every time he looks at you, you want to put on a parka or something cuz it feels like he's looking right through your clothes.”

“Okay, but just because he's perfected the eye rape doesn't mean he does all those things.” Ria interjected.

“Ok, whatever, but you've never had him.” Andreas pointed out.

Ria shrugged, “I've seen him around campus.”

“And you don't feel that way?” Andreas asked.

“No,” Ria said, “Maybe he just thinks you're really cute, Andi. Or you like it.” She teased.

“Oh, come on, Ri.” Andreas drew back disgusted. “You really had to turn that on me? Why does everyone think I'm gay?”

The table erupted in laughter and Tomi had to laugh too, looking at his long, blonde hair and low riding skinny jeans.

The rest of the night continued quite like that, although the conversation topic of Mr. Kaulitz did not reemerge. Tomi was a little grateful. It made him uncomfortable somehow, talking so badly about a person he didn't even know. He had never even seen the teacher yet, let alone feel that apparently a thousand yard stare.

 

~

 

The party that night was held in the student rec hall. There was loud music, dancing boys and girls and lots of... punch. It was a lot of hype and not much of a real party, kind of what Tomi expected from the Hamburg University.

Georg found him standing on the sidelines, drinking a cup of punch that tasted really disgusting.

“You wanna see a real party?” He asked, sidling up next to him, his mischievous smirk already in place.

“Where?” Tomi asked, perking up already. He really needed to get out of this goddamn platonic atmosphere. It was going strangle him just like his fucking uniform neck tie.

“Yeah, come on, lets get out of here.” Georg said. Tomi followed without a question. They left the rec hall, and headed towards the left side of the campus.

“Private housing.” Georg said with a grin. “I know a guy who knows a guy.”

The private housing was a street owned by the campus with several small houses where students could live. Tomi had rich parents, but not this rich, he was sure.

He could tell where the party was even when they were across the street. The music throbbed with a steady beat, and he could see lights on in the third house, a the shape of several figures gyrating as shadows in the window.

“Come on.” Georg laughed as the dashed across the street. Tomi followed, hiking up his baggy pants in order to keep up with Georg.

When they reached the house, the door was flung open. Andreas and Ria were in the doorway, arms thrown around each other, drinks in hand. “Come on in!” Andreas gestured wildly with his cup, sloshing some of the sides. He was hammered already, Tomi thought with amusement. The two of them stumbled aside for Georg and Tomi to get in and Tomi stepped inside the hot, heavy atmosphere. Everywhere he looked, there were red Solo cups and people dancing. Not just dancing, but grinding and kissing, hard core making out right in the middle of everyone.

All the furniture had been pushed aside to make room for the two dozen people jam packed into the tiny living room.

“Who's house is this?” Tomi shouted over the noise.

“Can't remember.” Georg returned with a grin. “You wanna dance?”  
“Me? With you?” Tomi asked.

“Sure.” Georg said with an easy grin, winking at him. “Come, live on the wild side a little.” He grabbed Tomi and pulled him up against him, resting his arms over his shoulders. He began to rock to the beat, his eyes sparkling as he pressed up close and hot to Tomi. Tomi felt his heart begin to pound already and he hadn't even taken a drink. He hesitated in Georg's grasp despite the shy smile forming on his lips. 

“Come on.” Georg insisted, pressing in closer. He nudged his face up against Tomi's neck, his lips pressing wet and warm against his flesh. Tomi gripped Georg's shoulders, holding on as they began to grind together, rocking up against each other with the beat of the music. This wasn't really dancing, but Tomi didn't really care as Georg's hands started running up and down his body, feeling him up underneath all his baggy clothing. It was almost too much, the way his lips were kissing along his neck, his hands touching him, hips dragging against his own. It was an intense few minutes before the song ended.

“I... I think I need a drink.” Tomi panted as he drew back.

Georg nodded with a grin. “Come on.” He lead them towards the young kid who was DJing and doubling as a bar tender, handing out drinks from a cooler. Tomi took a bottle that was handed to him and poured it into two cups for he and Georg.

“Too much for you?” Georg asked, sipping from the cup and watching Tomi with narrowed hazel green eyes.

Tomi shifted, tonguing his lip ring. “No,” He said, dragging the toe of his shoe over a stain on the carpet.

Georg laughed. “You're a virgin.”

“What? No, I'm not.” Tomi said indignantly.

“I mean, ass virgin.” Georg said.

“What? I, well, I...” Tomi felt himself turning blazingly red under Georg's amused gaze and he tossed back the rest of his drink, just a little too fast. He coughed and wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

“It's okay, man.” Georg said, slapping him on the shoulder.“That's what university is for. Losing your virginity. Either one.”

“I thought I only had one virginity.” Tom said.

“Nope.” Georg shook his head. “Sure you can fuck a girl, or a guy for that matter and lose your virginity, or...” He gestured with a hand, letting his voice trail off, before he shrugged with a laugh. “Butt cherry.”

“God, that's...” Tomi wrinkled his nose.

“Please, don't say disgusting because I know you like it like that.” Georg laughed.

Tomi blushed again, looking away. “Ok, so what? I'm an ass virgin.”

“So you can fix that.” Georg said, before setting his drink down, “Come on, let's dance.”

Tomi let himself be lead away again. This time, Georg got up behind him, his hands resting on Tomi's hips and sides, his mouth on Tomi's neck. It was hotter and heavier this time with Georg's crotch grinding against his ass, his hands getting underneath clothing this time. His palms felt hot to Tomi's skin and he wasn't sure whether he wanted this to go on. He was caught between partying and having fun and the real, brutal facts – he didn't know Georg all that well, and it would probably be a mistake.

They went back for drinks again and again, but Georg kept dragging him back to the dance floor. Tomi's slimmer frame didn't hold as much alcohol as Georg's and Tomi found himself a little buzzed, probably right on the verge of drunk. He knew he was losing his inhibitions when Georg kissed his mouth and he responded, albeit sloppily. Georg didn't seemed to mind and pressed up closer against him until Tomi found himself with his back against the wall. Georg's hands were on either side of him and his mouth was kissing along his chin and neck. Tomi panted and gasped, trying to think around the alcohol hazing his brain. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, tilting and whirling in front of him. Maybe he was more drunk than he realized.

Georg's hands moved down to his chest, stroking over his stomach and hips. He pushed up under the shirt Tom was wearing, his palms skimming over his stomach before moving back down, toying with the waistband of his pants. Tomi stayed frozen against the wall despite the fact that he didn't really want the encounter to continue. Georg took his hesitance for acceptance, pushing a hand down into his pants. His fingers curled around Tomi's cock through his boxers and that was when Tomi moved. 

“Wait, wait...” He gasped, pushing Georg back. Georg let go quickly, stepping back.

“What? What is it?”

“I.. I, oh..” Tomi groaned, leaning over. His stomach was churning and his head felt like it was under water. He stumbled away from the wall, towards the doorway. It was too hot in the house, too damn hot. He felt like his whole body was going to burst into flames if he didn't get out. He dashed towards the door, cradling his stomach and leaving Georg in the middle of the dance floor.

He crashed through the door, half tripping down the steps. He barely made it to the ground when his stomach began to wretch. He fell to his hands and knees, dreads smacking his cheeks as he went down hard. He regurgitated all of the alcohol he had just consumed and then some, the harsh rejection leaving him panting and weak. He sank back against the steps, breathing hard. The night air was cool against his skin, soothing.

“Are you okay?” A voice to his left alerted him and he opened his eyes with a moan. A tall figure rushed over to him and Tomi frowned when he saw that it was the strange man from the first day on campus. He drew closer and Tomi could see that he was wearing a silk, white dress shirt and dress pants that that flared out the bottoms, swirling voluminously around his feet. When he got close, Tomi could see his face, a beautiful one set with big, dark eyes surrounded in black, defining eye liner, a small upturned nose and a deliciously full mouth. His hair was styled up in a perfect poof, the sides shaved. Tomi wondered again what this kind of person was doing at the Hamburg University.

“That was quiet a fall.” The stranger said in a soft tone, kneeling down next to Tomi and placing a soft hand on his arm.

“I.. I'm okay.” Tomi whispered in weak tone, his voice rasping from the vomit.

“Are you sure?” The stranger frowned, his perfectly plucked and styled brows tilting together to create worrisome lines between them.

“Yeah, I think I'm just... just gonna go back...” Tomi lifted a weak hand towards the campus.

“I think that's a good idea.” The man narrowed his eyes. “If it were another teacher they might've taken you straight to the disciplinary board.”

“What?” Tomi asked, confused as the man stood to his feet, brushing off his pants and hands daintily.

The man glanced down at him with a raised brow. “I'm a professor here, kid.”

Tomi swallowed hard. Holy fuck, it was his first week here and he was going to land himself in a shit ton of trouble. “I'm sorry.” Tomi apologized quickly, standing to his feet. He swayed a bit and the professor reached out to steady him.

“You're new.” He said, shrugging a slim shoulder. “I'll give you a pass just this once.”

The way he said it was light, almost teasing, but Tomi could heard the undercurrent of authority in his tone, making his stomach do nervous somersaults. He could've been in a lot of trouble right now, but this strange man was choosing not to send him to the board.

“I think you better go straight back to the dorms like you said.” The professor advised, as he began to turn away. He cast an irritated gaze at the house where the party still throbbed on, “But you better tell your friends to break it up or they won't be so lucky.”

Tomi nodded slowly, watching as the tall, strange professor turned away, his shoulders drawn up, his gait confident even in the high heeled boots he appeared to be wearing again. Tomi watched him as he drew a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit up before striding down the sidewalk.

Tomi's heart was fluttering in his chest and he didn't want to believe that he was terribly attracted to the elegant, androgynous professor, but he couldn't really say that with the way his dick was trying to get hard. Tomi watched him go, thinking, regretfully,  _I didn't even get his name..._

 

_~_

Tomi crashed back into the party, looking around wildly for Georg. “We gotta go.” He said when he found his friend, leaning against the wall drinking. He looked disappointed and Tomi thought maybe they should talk about what happened.

“What?” Georg asked, his eyes turning to alarm when Tomi approached.

“There was a professor outside.” Tomi said. “He told me go back to campus and to tell everyone to break up the party or we'd get in trouble.”

“Shit, what is a prof doing on this side of campus?” Georg questioned as he pushed past Tomi. Tomi watched as he got Andreas, Ria, Gustav and Natalie from the crowd before he talked quietly to another student for a moment.

Within a few minutes, the party was shutting down. Tomi left before they all realized it was his fault. He passed his puke on the way down the stairs and thought with disgust that the whole night had been a waste except for his chance meeting with the strange professor.

“Hey, Tomi!” He heard Georg called him and he glanced over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Hey, man, I'm sorry about what happened.” Georg said, appearing sincere as he caught up with Tomi's long strides.

Tomi shrugged, “Its okay.”

“I wasn't thinking.” Georg said. “So, can we just like,” He bit his lower lip, “Forget about it maybe.”

Tomi nodded, quickly, “Yeah, sure. That's cool.”

“Good.” Georg breathed out, relieved. “I mean, we're gonna be roommates all year, so I don't want us to be on bad terms, and I like you.”

“I like you too, Georg.” Tomi smiled.

They walked the rest of the way to campus together, and managed to sneak back into the dorm hall before the doors were locked for the night. It was a close call and Tomi wondered what they would've done if they hadn't gotten back in time.

Back in the dorm, Tomi went to the shower, feeling sticky with perspiration, the smell of alcohol on his skin and clothes. He tossed the clothes in the hamper and stepped into the shower, letting the water run hot over his body.

He closed his eyes, and immediately thought about the beautiful professor, leaning down next to him, those dark eyes and full lips close to him. He had touched his arm twice, once when they were still on the ground, and then a second time when Tomi had stood up. Tomi drew his fingertips down over the skin where he had touched, remembering with stunning clarity the feeling over nails dragging over his flesh.

Tomi gasped, his eyes jerking open. He groaned when he found himself half hard under the water's spray. He didn't even know who this man was. How could he be fantasizing about him?

Tomi grabbed his body wash and made himself get through the shower. It was really ridiculous, thinking about a person that Tomi didn't even know. He had seen him twice, and the first time it had been from the view of the backseat of his dad's Audi A4 from behind tinted windows.

Tomi stepped out of the shower and dressed himself for bed. Classes started the day after tomorrow and he had a feeling that he needed sufficient sleep and preparedness for the days to come...

 

~

 

Tomi was tugging at the tie around his neck as he made his way up the front steps of the Rauhe Musik Building. It was the first day of classes and he had struggled through his first two, eager to get to Music Theory and Composition. He was dying of curiosity over what the famed Professor Kaulitz would look like, and if all the stories could possibly be true. He had almost forgotten about it with what had occurred during the party the night before, but his curiosity had returned with vengeance this morning. 

Now he had suffered through a music literature class, and a vocals class to get to this one. Dozens of other students were jogging up the steps around him, hurrying to get to class on time. Tomi raced to keep up, but his pants were too tight, getting in his way of walking correctly. He felt like he was going to rip a seam every time he lifted his foot.

He scrambled with his schedule, trying to remember the tour he had taken through this part of the building. At the time, he hadn't been very interested in Music Theory and Composition since he believed he already knew these things, but now it might've come in handy.

The rest of the students seemed to be disappearing into other classrooms and Tomi found himself straggling behind until he was the last one in the hallway. He took one more desperate look over his schedule before he found the door stating Music Theory and Composition with Mr. Bill Kaulitz typed underneath.

Tomi heaved in a sigh of relief as he stepped inside. His relief stopped right there. Everyone else was in there seats and the professor was already at the head of the room. Tomi stopped in his tracks when the professor lifted his head. He stared at Tomi with large, dark eyes surrounded in dusky gray makeup.

It was the strange man that Tomi had found himself so attracted to on the front steps of the private housing, the man that Tomi had admired from a far. But he was also Bill Kaulitz, the man that Tomi had been warned about...

Professor Kaulitz's brows pulled together, his full lips forming a thin line. Tomi had the sudden urge to turn and run out of the room for fear of being punished severely for turning up late.

The professor turned a look down at his roster, before he lifted narrowed dark eyes again, “Mr. Trumper.” He said in a low tone. “You're a bit late.”

A snicker rose from the front seat, and Professor Kaulitz flicked an irritated glance in that direction before he turned back to Tomi, “Why don't you take your seat?” He said, gesturing with long, fine-boned fingers. They were adorned in rings, tipped by gunmetal gray acrylics.

“Yes, sir.” Tomi mumbled, nearly dashing across the room and sinking to an empty chair. He felt like his whole face was on fire as the professor's eyes followed him until he was seated, shrinking down into the chair. At that point, he faced the entire classroom and began to introduce himself and give a brief summary of the class.

Tomi could hardly watch him at first before his eyes were slowly drawn back to him. He was dressed finely as always in a pair of straight, black pants today. He wore pinstripe half jacket over a button up, purple shirt. The most disconcerting part of the outfit, however, were the shoes. They were laced up, patterned with a picture of the galaxy. The fact that they appeared to be at least six inches high made Tomi's eyes bug out of his head. He was certain that every students eyes were following Professor Kaulitz's feet as he paced slowly back and forth. He kept his balance perfectly, appearing completely comfortable in the ridiculous shoes.

“I have simple rules in my class room.” He was saying to the distracted students. “If you're going to show up to my class every day, you will pay attention and take proper measures to ensure that you're learning what I'm presenting. If you are not responsible enough to do so, you might as well not step foot in here at all. As for showing up late, you have one chance,” Professor Kaulitz's eyes seemed to move directly to Tomi and he squirmed lower in his seat. “I have no room in my class for slackers.” He stated, his eyes digging into Tomi for several intense seconds before he looked away and went on speaking.

Tomi felt more comfortable after Professor Kaulitz handed out a syllabus and went over required assignments and class work. He could handle this. He couldn't handle the professor calling him out in front of everyone. He was beginning to understand what Andreas had meant by the way the professor looked at a person. Now, he couldn't see how Ria  _hadn't_ felt the a thousand yard stare of Professor Kaulitz.

By the time class was over, Tomi felt like he had sweat a bucket and he was ready to be out from under Professor Kaulitz's scrutinizing, intrusive gaze. However, as the students gathered their books and began to leave, the professor said from his desk, “Mr. Trumper, I'd like to have a word with you.”

Tomi felt his stomach twist into severe knots and he could sense the amusement from the other students. Tomi stayed slouched into his seat until the door closed behind the other students, leaving them alone inside.

“Come up here.” Professor Kaulitz tapped the desk with a long, perfect nail and Tomi dragged himself out of his seat. His heart was knocking in his chest, and he didn't quite know exactly what he was afraid of. In all likelihood, it would be nothing more than a stern lecture on being late to class, but Tomi knew that it was all the stories and gossip, his own imagination taking a hold that was making him so fearful of approaching the desk.

“Why were you late?” The professor asked, steepling his fingers and looking at Tom with narrowed, made up eyes.

“I...I couldn't find the room.” Tomi whispered, realizing his voice was in a whisper, almost too soft to hear.

“Its your first day?” He asked. His voice was even, almost conversational and Tomi wanted to feel at ease, but all of his muscles were held taut, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, that shoe being gaudy with six inch heels.

“Yes.” Tomi fidgeted with a string on the cuff of his hoodie, hardly able to meet the professor's eyes.

“It was a little early to be partying then.” Professor Kaulitz's voice tilted in a scolding tone.

“I... it was...” Tomi lifted his head, trying to explain. “A friend of a friend of a friend. It won't happen again.”

“Mmm.” Professor Kaulitz nodded slowly and he sounded unbelieving.

“I promise.” Tomi added weakly.

“You heard what I said about being tardy and slacking off in this class didn't you?” He asked, suddenly turning the conversation back to Tomi's lateness.

“Yes.” Tomi said, “But I promise, I'm a good student.”

“Yes, you wouldn't want any black marks by your name the first week.” The professor raised a brow and Tomi shifted uncomfortably. It felt like a threat despite the fact that it was delivered in a light, almost sarcastic tone. Tomi was about to say something, when Professor Kaulitz went on, “Your parents raised you to be a good boy, hmm?”

“I...” Tomi's mouth felt dry and he wanted to take a step back as the professor leaned forward on the desk.

“You're a good student, you say?” Professor Kaulitz asked, ignoring Tomi's silences.

“Yeah.” Tomi whispered, not sure where the conversation was heading.

“Always get good grades? Never get disciplined?” The professor's eyes were digging into him like hooks now and the way he said it made Tomi's stomach do a thousands flips. It felt stifling hot in the room and Mr. Bill Kaulitz was just far too sexually charged, endowed with the most beautiful face that Tomi had ever seen on a man.

“No.” Tomi practically whimpered, actually taking a step back this time.

Professor Kaulitz smiled at last, and his teeth were straight and perfectly white. “Good.” He said sounding pleased, “Then I'll be happy to have you in my class.”

And just like that, the tension level dropped to zero as the professor looked back down at his desk. He turned to his computer, giving a little wave, “Have a wonderful first day, Tomi.”

Tomi bolted from the room then. He found himself shaking a little as he stepped into the empty hallway. His heart was still going a million miles a minute and his body was raging, confused as to whether to be turned on or somehow, strangely violated. 

Now, he couldn't understand how Georg and the rest could make fun of the professor. One conversation, and Tomi was scared shitless. He couldn't imagine how the rest of the year was going to be...


	2. ... A Seed of Truth

 

Tomi didn't have Mr. Kaulitz's Music Theory and Composition again until Thursday and he was a bit relieved. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it three days a week. It felt like the eccentric professor was singling him out and Tomi told himself that he would never be late again.

When Tomi returned to his dorm room that night, Georg was already there, playing a video game from his bean bag chair on the floor.

“Hey, you wanna jump in?” Georg asked, blasting away an opponent.

“Sure.” Tomi said. “Let me get out of this goddamn uniform.” He grabbed a change of clothes went to the bathroom. Typically, he would've just changed in the room, but after the party, he wasn't sure how to handle any type of sexual interaction with Georg, inadvertent or not.

Being in the bathroom also allowed him to pull his composure back together. Professor Kaulitz had managed to destroy it in a just a few minutes and as Tomi thought back on the conversation, he felt his heart beat a little faster. He could still hear his voice in his head, _Always get good grades? Never get disciplined?_ The way he had said it, his eyes dark and burning, made Tomi wonder what he had truly been thinking. He swallowed, remembering the rumors Georg had told him. He leaned heavily on the counter, squeezing his eyes shut when an image of the beautiful, intimidating teacher holding him down over the desk, wielding the ruler, flashed through his mind.

“Goddamnit.” Tomi hissed as he opened his eyes, finding himself becoming aroused beneath his boxers. “Shit.” He cursed once more as he laid a ginger hand on his half-erected dick, only serving to make it throb harder. The flesh eagerly nudged up against his palm, reminding him that he hadn't had a good wank since leaving home, over a week ago.

Before Tomi could stop himself, he tore off his boxers, dropping to his knees on the bathroom floor as he grabbed his cock. The sounds of Georg's video game were muffled through the door but Tomi was sure it was enough to cover any sound he might make. Grasping the edge of the sink, Tomi squeezed his eyes shut as he began to stroke himself.

“Mmm.” He moaned, keening into the touch as it immediately sent him soaring. Starved desire lurched towards his pleasuring hand and he found himself quaking in a matter of moments. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to keep his mouth shut. He could hardly manage it, however, when the same erotic image from only a few moments ago crashed through his brain. Tomi's heart beat out a frantic rhythm as he imagined the professor hitting him across the bare ass with the ruler, making it hurt, making it sting.

“Fuck...” Tomi whined, his palm beginning to burn with friction as rubbed himself up and down. He dragged his thumb up over the head, finding himself leaking everywhere. He was right on the edge, so fucking close. He felt like he could barely breath and he knew it was going to be a sensational orgasm.

In his mind, Professor Kaulitz laid down the ruler and got right up behind him. Tomi bit down hard on his lower lip, fantasizing that he was being fucked hard and fast over the desk, all the while being held down by those long, beautiful hands.

With a muffled moan, Tomi came, ejaculating hard enough to splatter his stomach and chest. The excess dribbled down his hand and Tomi sank back, breathing hard.

He immediately berated himself, thinking that it was stupid to fantasize about Professor Kaulitz. It was laughable, just like the rumors – at least, that's what Tomi tried to tell himself as he dragged himself up on weak legs to wash away the evidence. When he looked in the mirror, his eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the maximum. There was a fresh glow on his cheeks and neck, his ears a defined red.

Tomi looked away and grabbed the pair of sweatpants he had brought from the room. He yanked the oversized t-shirt over his head, a little annoyed with himself now. It was stupid, not only because of the rumors, but also because it was something he could never have. Bill Kaulitz was so far out of his league that he was practically untouchable. The fact that he was a sex freak had little to do with that.

Tomi stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, keeping his head down. He didn't want Georg to see his newly pleasured state.

“Thought you got lost somewhere between the door and the toilet.” Georg said.

“No.” Tomi mumbled, dropping his uniform in the laundry basket. He sat down on the floor next Georg and grabbed a controller.

Georg glanced over at him. “Dude, its okay. We all have to have our privacy sometime.”

Tomi felt his cheeks immediately flame and he squirmed on the floor. “Can we just play the game?”

“Yeah, sure.” Georg laughed. He stopped the game to add another player, asking, “So how was the first day of classes.”

“Ok.” Tomi shrugged. “It seems pretty easy.”

“That's good.” Georg said and Tomi could sense him wanting to ask more. Tomi knew he was practically starving for any kind of story about Professor Kaulitz but Tomi wasn't so sure he wanted to tell. It had been embarrassing enough living it. He didn't really want to rehash the encounter.

The silence between them lengthened except for the tiny clicking noises as Georg added him as a player.

“Just say it.” Tomi said at last, heaving a sigh.

“What?” Georg asked, making himself out to be oblivious.

“You're gonna ask me about Professor Kaulitz.” Tomi said, throwing up his hands. “So just ask.”   
“Okay, fine.” Georg said, guiltily. “What happened? You came in looking... I don't know.”

“I was late for class and he made me stay after, okay.” Tomi snapped, turning painfully red for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

“What did he say?” Georg leaned in, forgetting about the game.

“Basically, he told me not to be late again and asked me if I was a good student. I said yeah and he said he would be happy to have me in class then.” Tomi stated, leaving out a few of the details.

“That's it?” Georg asked.

“If you're asking me if he punished me with a ruler, no!” Tomi jumped up from the floor, tossing the controller aside. Georg began to laugh before Tomi glared at him.

“Okay, I'm sorry, man,” Georg said, but his eyes were sparkling. “Come on, let's play.”

Tomi simmered at him for a moment before he sat back down, taking up the controller. Georg started the game and for a few minutes, there was only the sound of guns being fired and the characters on the game shouting and screaming.

Finally, Georg asked in an incredulous tone, “You like him, don't you?”  
“What?” Tomi asked, nearly dropping the controller. His man was immediately shot, but he didn't care. He threw down the controller again, stating, “No!”

“You like Professor Cocksucker.” Georg said, sounding in awe.

“Don't call him that.” Tomi snapped, leaving the floor again. For the last time, tonight, he thought to himself as he marched to his bunk.

“Whoa, is that what you were getting off about?” Georg asked, turning around on the chair to look back at Tomi with an amused expression.

“Shut the hell up, Georg.” Tomi said, getting into his bed and pulling the covers over his head. He was mortified, so beyond humiliated that he didn't know where he was at.

He heard Georg laughing and he lifted a hand from beneath the sheets to flip him off. Georg may have been right, but Tomi be damned if he was going to admit it...

 

~

 

Thursday came more quickly than Tomi had expected and all too soon he found himself heading into the Rauhe Musik Building again. This time, he remembered where he was going and he found himself in his seat ahead of several other students.

Professor Kaulitz was at the whiteboard, writing notes for the class that day in perfect penmanship. He tossed a glance over his shoulder when Tomi sank into his seat.

“Nice of you join us today, Mr. Trumper.” He said, sounding amused. Tomi shrank down into his seat, closing his eyes in utter embarrassment. Why in the hell did he have even the slightest affection for this person?

Class convened in a few moments and Tomi glanced around to find the classroom mostly full. Was that because of Professor Kaulitz's threats the first day of class or a just a mass curiosity among the students? Tomi certainly knew why he was here.

Professor Kaulitz began the class discussion but Tomi was watching him more than he was listening to him. He was dressed in a pair of clinging white pants today and a white shirt with a leather suit jacket over top, sleeves rolled up. A long silk scarf was knotted at his neck and hung down his front to mid-thigh. His black boots had a two inch heel and long, squared toes. He looked stunning as per usual, his hair styled up in a perfect pompadour. His makeup was darker and heavier today and Tomi wondered once more how the stiff, uptight board of the Hamburg University employed such a man.

Tomi was so lost in checking out the professor that he didn't even hear his name called the first time.

“Mr. Trumper.” Professor Kaulitz's voice broke through his haze and Tomi jolted upright in his seat. He found the professor staring right back at him and he felt his cheeks heat... again. Damnit, he had been caught staring, not to mention daydreaming when he was supposed to be taking notes.

“Yes, sir?” Tomi squeaked.

“How would you summarize what I've just said?” Professor Kaulitz asked, raising a dark brow.

“Uh.. um...” Tomi stammered, glancing over the student next to him. She was smirking, right on the verge of laughing out loud at Tomi's being called out again.

The silence lengthened and Professor Kaulitz paced forward, his heels clicking. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for Tomi to answer.

“I.. don't know.” Tomi admitted lamely at last.

“Hmm.” Professor Kaulitz said, his brow flicking once more. “You didn't understand what I've said or you didn't hear me?”

“I...” Tomi wanted to sink through the floor or just die. Either of the two sounded more appealing than squirming under Professor Kaulitz's dark, penetrating, disapproving gaze. “I.. I don't know.” Tomi repeated, his voice almost in a whisper.

“Hmm.” Professor Kaulitz repeated. He turned towards another student, asking the same question. Tomi sank in relief down into his seat as the other student gave a sufficient answer, earning a soft smile from the professor.

Tomi made sure to listen and take notes after that, but he was not called on again. In fact, Professor Kaulitz did not ask anyone any other questions, leaving Tomi to wonder if he had done it simply to see Tomi squirm, knowing that he had been more interested in checking him out than taking notes.

At last, class was over, and Tomi grabbed his bag, shoving through other students to get out of the room. The last thing he heard the professor say was a cheery goodbye to the students, biding them a wonderful day.

Tomi made it out into the hallway, slowing down only when he was several yards away from the Music Theory and Composition room.

“Man, I think the prof has it out for you.” A fellow student said in passing, casting him a sympathetic gaze.

“Yeah,” Tomi mumbled, looking down at his shoes and hiking up his baggy pants to get out of the building faster.

If it were any other class, Tomi might've simply chosen not to go to it any longer. There was something, however, that kept him going back, those reasons being less than studious. Maybe it was the way the professor talked to him, the way he looked at him. Maybe Tomi liked it, even if he wasn't quite ready to admit it yet.

 

~

 

Tomi was really beginning to have a love/hate relationship with his Music Theory and Composition class, or rather the teacher of it. It seemed as if every day, Professor Kaulitz had a reason to call on him or keep him after, if only to ask him if he were understanding the class and doing well academically. Tomi felt like he was being singled out and he knew the rest of the students could see it too. He began to catch strange looks whenever the rest would leave and he was left alone with Professor Kaulitz. Everyone knew the stories and everyone was curious.

On the other side of the spectrum, Tomi's fantasies were almost completely out of control now. He sat in class almost everyday, taking the whole two hours to run his eyes over Professor Kaulitz's body. He was extremely tall, and he had the most gorgeous legs that Tomi had ever seen on a man. He had a perfectly shaped ass, small, taut, and round and the tight pants he typically hugged every curve. His hips had a feminine flare to them that Tomi found absolutely mouth-watering. He was sure he had memorized every curve of that body by the end of two weeks and it was driving him insane. He found himself with spontaneous erections and he hid himself underneath the desk until the end of class, only hoping that he had it under control when Professor Kaulitz ordered him down front. In his mind, however, he entertained scenarios about the teacher discovering his aroused state before bending him over for a good whipping for being so “bad.” What was worse was that sometimes, he could swear that Professor Kaulitz could read the desire in his eyes when Tomi stepped up to his desk and they looked at each other. Sometimes, he would narrow his eyes, run them up and down his body before continuing. Sometimes, he wondered what the slight flare of his nostrils, the biting of his lower lip meant.

It was almost more than Tomi could bear, but he kept going back. Every day he had Music Theory and Composition, he rushed to class to see what new, fantastical outfit his professor was wearing that day, how absolutely, devastatingly ravishing he looked.

One afternoon, Tomi stepped out of an especially intense after class talk with Professor Kaulitz and found Georg and Andreas outside. His heart was still tripping over itself as he approached them.

“Hey,” He waved weakly.

“Hey,” Georg said, frowning, “We came by to see if you were cool with lunch. We were about to leave because we thought you didn't go to class to day.”

“Why?” Tomi asked.

“Well, everyone else came out but you...” Andreas's voice trailed off and he was looking closely at Tomi.

“What?” Tomi asked, drawing back.

“What were you doing in there?” Andreas's voice dipped down low, his eyes wide in wonderment.

“Talking to Professor Kaulitz.” Tomi said slowly.

“What?” Georg gasped, stepping in.

“Yeah, sometimes he keeps me after.” Tomi mumbled, trying to step past them.

“Wait a second.” Andreas said, giggling, “You mean, its just you and him. Alone?”

Tomi blushed quickly. “Its not like that. It's just...”

“Oh my God, has he, you know...?” Andreas's eyebrows waggled as he spoke despite Tomi's protests.

“No, God, no.” Tomi said, annoyed.

“He likes it.” Georg was smirking and Tomi sent him a heated glare.

“What?” Andreas spun to Georg before back to Tomi, “You like Mr. Cocksucker?”

“Shut the hell up.” Tomi snapped, marching past them, towards the doors.

“Come on, Tomi, come back.” Georg called after him. “What about lunch.”

“Fuck lunch.” Tomi snapped back. He realized he was being very childish, but Georg had been wrong to say that to Andreas and Andreas had been wrong to assume things.

“Hey,” A voice called all of their attention and Tomi spun around, finding the very subject of their conversation standing in the doorway of Music Theory and Composition.

“Oh, shit.” He heard Andreas mutter.

“There's to be no loitering after class.” Professor Kaulitz said, sternly, his brows drawn, arms folded.

“Yeah, sorry, we were just leaving.” Georg said, grabbing Andreas's arm and pulling him along. “Come on.” He hissed to Tomi as they passed.

Tomi glanced back towards Professor Kaulitz but all he saw was a glimpse of a long arm pulling the door shut. He followed quickly, but once they got outside, he began to leave off from Georg and Andreas.

“Come on, Tomi, we didn't mean it.” Georg said, lightheardedly.

“Yeah, whatever, fuck you guys.” Tomi grumbled, shifting his backpack onto his shoulder. “I'm going to the student lounge to study. Every heard of that?” He walked off toward the Student Center without waiting for an answer.

 

~

 

The student lounge was dull and boring and Tomi found himself distracted with homework. He didn't especially care about doing the work in the first place, but with the added distraction of his thoughts about Professor Kaulitz, the task seemed almost insurmountable. If not for the man, he might've given up on the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater by now.

Instead, Tomi found himself listening to his iPod. He had turned it on to drown out the sounds of the lounge to hopefully make himself concentrate, but now he was just sitting back in the chair, eyes closed, as he silently mumbled along the words with Sammy D.

He jerked when a hand touched his arm, soft and warm. He sat up straight in his seat, tearing out his ear buds as Professor Kaulitz rounded the seat. He sat down across from Tomi, a smirk on his full lips.

“You scared me.” Tomi said, pausing the music.

“It wasn't my intention.” Professor Kaulitz said, smiling. “How's homework going?” He gestured to the books and papers spread out on the low coffee table between them.

Tomi shrugged. “I guess its not.”

“Its only two weeks into the school year, Mr. Trumper.” The professor clicked his tongue with a shake of his head.

Tomi shrugged meekly, “I know. I'll get it done, just... just not right now.”

Professor Kaulitz's low chuckle made Tomi's insides warm and he squirmed on the seat. “That's what I used to say when I was in university and then it never got done. I certainly hope that won't be the case with you... especially in my class.” The professor was staring him down with dark eyes now and Tomi sank lower into the cushions.

“No, no, sir.” He shook his head. His stomach was twisting itself in a dozen, aroused knots and he wondered if the professor could see the effect he was having on him.

“Yes, because you're a good boy.” Professor Kaulitz said softly and Tomi wanted to turn into a whimpering, aroused mess. Somehow, he kept himself together until the teacher released him from his heavy stare. “If you ever need any help with assignments, you know where my office is.” He invited in a more easy tone, standing from the chair.

“Yeah, thanks.” Tomi managed weakly despite the fact that he felt like a rock was sitting on his chest.

“In fact,” Professor Kaulitz murmured as he stopped next to Tomi, laying a hand on his shoulder, “I think we should have such a meeting soon.” His hand slid away, leaving Tomi's heart pounding, he legs weak as jelly.

When he managed to turn around in the chair, the professor was gone. Tomi sank back into his chair, covering his face with his hands and groaning aloud. He could feel his dick chafing up against his boxers, a needy thrum emanating from his lower regions. Tomi didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He didn't even need to contemplate Professor Kaulitz's offer. He had known he was going the moment he touched his arm.

 

~

 

The entire campus was dark when Tomi packed up his backpack and started towards the dorms. He was lost in thought, his mind spinning around his encounter with Professor Kaulitz. He knew without a doubt now that he wanted him, and he was quite certain that the professor wanted him in return. He did nothing to disguise that hunger that always seemed to rest in his dark, painted eyes.

Tomi looked up as he passed the building where all of the staff's offices were. He paused outside, wondering if Professor Kaulitz would still even be here. It was quite late and he might've gone home by now. Tomi hesitated on the sidewalk before he went quickly to the doors, giving up on any kind of self control.

The receptionist was gone and Tomi tiptoed down the hallway, reading names on the doors. One up ahead caught his attention with a light still emanating through the opaque glass. Tomi's heart pounded when he saw the name on the door: Professor Bill Kaulitz.

Tomi came to a stop outside the door, his heart pounding. He was putting himself in a very precarious situation. There was no one else in the building and it wasn't likely that anyone else would come in. Essentially, they would be all alone if Tomi set foot inside.

Throwing caution to the wind, Tomi knocked softly on the door.

“Come in.” The low, melodious tone of the professor's voice drifted through the door and Tomi felt his breath catch. He wrapped shivering, perspiring fingers around the cold door knob and opened the door slowly. He peeked inside and saw Professor Kaulitz sitting at his desk, looking over what appeared to be papers and homework. He lifted his head when Tomi hovered in the door way.

“Tomi, come in, please.” He said, smiling softly in that way that made Tomi's groin tighten. The fact that he had called him by his first name instead of the usual Mr. Trumper, made his heart trip over itself.

Tomi stepped inside, and the door clicked shut behind him.

“I'm glad you came.” Professor Kaulitz said sitting back in his chair, and setting down the pen he had been marking with. His smile was gone and he was looking at Tomi from underneath dark lashes, his gaze seeming to burn into his flesh. “I heard what your friends said.” He went on, “I wondered if you would come.”

Tomi swallowed hard. “You.. you heard them?”

A brief, humorless smile passed the professor's lips. “And what do _you_ think of me, Tomi?”

“I, uh...” Tomi whispered.

“Is that what you think of me?” He asked, raising a brow.

“No, I, uh...” Tomi stumbled, because it was exactly what he thought. It was what he imagined every single night, what brought him to orgasm when he sequestered himself in the bathroom.

“Tell me, what _have_ you heard?” Professor Kaulitz asked, rising from the chair. He began to stroll around the desk, his hands clasped behind his back. Tomi shrank lower in the chair as he towered over him.

“They told me... uh, they told me that you're... um, you're, uh...” Tomi stammered, staring at the ground. He couldn't repeat the things that Georg had told him. He just couldn't. Not with the professor standing in front of him, looking at him with those eyes...

“They told you I _do_ things, didn't they?” His voice lowered. “Things to boys like you.”

Tomi felt like a noose was suddenly cinched around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. When he looked up, the professor was standing right next to him, looking down upon him with a shadowed, black gaze. “Yes.” He whimpered.

“Mmm.” Professor Kaulitz lifted hand, his fingers lightly touching Tomi's jaw. His thumb brushed over his chin, his long, perfect nail tracing his lower lip. “You are quiet exquisite, aren't you?” He murmured, his eyes smoldering. Tomi gripped the arms of the chair, frozen in his place. “You're a good boy, aren't you?” He asked, and Tomi wondered vaguely what his fascination with the theme was.

“Yes.” He squeaked, as Professor Kaulitz's fingernails bit into his chin.

“Good boys run and tell Daddy, don't they?” He questioned.

“No, no..” Tomi breathed out. “I won't...”

“Then that makes you a naughty boy.” The professor raised a brow, clicking his tongue softly, “Oh, Tomi, good boys don't suck cock. That's for very, _very_ bad boys.”

Tomi felt a whine leave his lips and before he knew it, he was arching into the professor's touch, his lips parting underneath the stroke of his thumb. The tip slid into his mouth and Tomi sucked, his nostrils flaring at the taste of the soft, warm flesh on his tongue. Above him, Professor Kaulitz's head tipped back, his lips parting as Tomi sucked on his thumb. When he looked back, he pulled his hand away, leaving Tomi grasping.

“Professor-” He began.

“Shh.” He raised a finger to Tomi's lips. “Call me Bill.”

Tomi swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, trying to reign in the wild beating of his heart, the aching throb in his pants. “Bill,” He whispered, tasting the short, simple name on his tongue like a delectable treat.

Bill smiled down at him, stroking his cheek, “Naughty boys get punished, Tomi.”

Tomi felt his heart shove up in his throat, his stomach spiking hard with arousal. He nodded quickly, gazing up at Bill with the utmost lust. “I don't care.” He whispered.

Bill's brow lifted for a moment before he sat back against the desk, dragging Tomi close. “Then get it out.” He ordered simply.

Tomi's hands were shaking as he lifted them to the Bill's belt. He pulled it open in what he felt like was a clumsy manner before getting the button and zipper open. Underneath, Bill's spandex boxer briefs were straining and Tomi could see a drop of arousal staining them. He pulled at them quickly, getting them down far enough to release his fully aroused cock. Tomi's heart stuttered as he took in the long, hard length, dusky with arousal.

Bill's fingers sank into his dreads, pulling him closer. He had his feet planted far apart on the floor as he leaned on the desk and he pulled Tomi into a kneeling position in front of him. Tomi went easily, sliding from the chair to his knees as the hot, swollen head nudged against his lips. He parted his lips, moaning immediately as Bill shifted his hips forward. He pierced his mouth, sinking in deep. He breathed in desperately through his nostrils, attempting to adjust as Bill's hot, hard flesh filled his mouth.

For all the fantasizing Tomi had done, he had never sucked a cock a day in his life. He had never done any sexual acts with another man, period. Before, he had never had the courage, but now he found himself without inhibitions, willingly falling to his knees and parting his mouth for Bill's hard, throbbing manhood.

Above him, Bill moaned softly, one hand squeezing in Tomi's dreads, the other gripping the edge of the desk. His hips arched against Tomi's mouth, pushing his cock in and out as he held him firmly by the hair. Tomi didn't dare move, only grasping Bill's thighs to hold himself stable as Bill beagn to fuck steadily into his mouth. The flesh underneath his hands was warm and toned with lean muscle and Tomi liked the way his legs strained under his hold. He manged to suck around Bill's cock as the professor rocked against him, moaning quietly all the while.

Tomi looked up, catching glances of Bill's aroused expression, his face glowing with perspiration, his eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched. “Yes, yes...” He groaned, “Yes, take me, baby.” He panted, his head dropping, his chin resting against his chest as his hips thrust harder. Tomi shifted on his knees, almost choking around Bill's cock as he pressed in harder and faster. Bill's eyes opened, unfocused and hazy, as he met Tomi's gaze. “You like when I fuck your mouth?” He asked in a low, husky tone, causing Tomi to whimper. He yanked on Tomi's dreads, drawing him sharply against him, forcing his tip to the back of Tomi's throat. “You like it, my naughty boy?”  
“Mmm.” Tomi tried to nod against his cock, but it just lodged deeper. He breathed in sharply through his nose, pleading with his eyes up at Bill.

“You're gonna like it when I punish you.” Bill promised and Tomi felt himself become achingly hard beneath his pants. He rocked on his knees, closing his eyes as Bill began to thrust against him again. Tomi lowered a hand to his crotch where the restrictive university uniform pants hugged his aroused dick so hard that it hurt. He moaned, trying to draw the zipper down and relieve the pressure.

From up above, Bill moaned louder, his hips slowing to slower, but hard, determined thrusts. “Suck me, baby, suck me hard.” He panted, breathlessly.

Tomi obeyed, tightening his mouth around the big, hard cock. He sucked over and over until Bill began to shudder against him, his fingers twisting harder in his hair. He gave a low cry and stiffened against him. He pulled his cock back out of Tomi's throat, spilling onto his tongue and lower lip. He dragged his cock out, spreading another stream of cum over his chin, leaving flecks on his upper lip and cheeks. Tomi gasped in shocked silence as the cum swelled from his mouth, some dribbling down out of the corners, some sliding down his throat. He swallowed at last, staring up at the disheveled professor.

Bill panted, leaning heavily against the desk. He turned half-lidded, dark eyes on Tomi, that gaze sparking an even greater desire inside of him. He straightened, pulling his pants back together. “Are you ready to be punished?” He murmured, cupping Tomi's cheek in one hand and drawing his thumb through the cum on his chin.

Tomi's heart crashed violently up against his ribs and he could hardly answer for a moment. “Yes, sir.” He whispered at last, his voice rough from the hard fuck Bill had given his mouth.

“Good.” Bill said, “Get up.”

Tomi stumbled to his feet and Bill pulled him closer, his breath ghosting over Tomi's cheek. “Bend over the desk.” He ordered in a low husky tone that sent nervous, aroused butterflies twirling through Tomi's stomach.

 _Shit._ Tomi thought, his heart pounding.

Bill's desk was neat and he only had to move a few items before Tomi's top half was sprawled out across it. Bill slid up behind, reaching beneath him to find the button and zipper of his pants. He pulled them down, before moving on to his boxers. He eased those down as well and Tomi turned his face into the desk, his cheeks flaming hot. He could hardly believe that he was doing this, but at the same time, he wondered how he _couldn't._

Bill's long soft fingers brushed his erection, giving him a jolt. “We'll fix that later, hmm?” Bill murmured before his hand retreated to his lower back, petting down to one buttock. Tomi swallowed hard, feeling like he was breathing far too loudly as Bill's hand covered one ass cheek. He thumb stroked softly and Tomi moaned quietly.

“Beautiful.” Bill praised softly. “Very beautiful.”

Tomi did not know what to say in return to that, didn't even know if he could speak right now with the way his tongue was twisted in knots. He was naked from the waist down with his pants around his ankles, and he was bent over a desk, ready to punished by his professor whom he hardly knew. It was crazy, but at the same time, Tomi knew it was exactly what he wanted.

Bill's hand smacked him suddenly, and Tomi gasped, arching against the desk. He had expected this, some sort of corporal punishment routine, but it was shock when Bill actually hit him. It stung his skin, but the sensation went straight to his cock. His ass pushed right back out for Bill's hand and he didn't hesitate to give him another. Tomi moaned, pressing his face into the smooth, hard wood of the desk.

He had never imagined that someone striking him could be such a turn on, but now he was painfully aroused, his dick throbbing so hard that he felt like he would burst. He could feel the hot tip pressing up against his stomach, smearing warm pre-cum over his flesh.

Bill smacked him again, hitting fresh flesh this time. Tomi bucked up off the desk, but Bill's hand was firm against his back, holding him down as he hit him harder, faster. The sharp swats rang through the otherwise silence of the office, punctuated by Tomi's low moans or cries. He could hear Bill breathing hard and Tomi's stomach twisted, knowing that the professor was getting off on spanking him like this.

“Bill, please...” He panted at last. The strikes were beginning to hurt, more than just a little sting. A dull throb was taking over his buttocks and he writhed against the desk as Bill's hand turned the flesh red and raw. “Please,” He whined when Bill showed no signs of stopping. At last, however, Bill's hand laid against his red, aching ass cheek, stroking softly. “Have you learned your lesson, naughty boy?” He asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss against Tomi's lower back.

“Yes, yes.” Tomi panted, although he was quite sure that he would be willing to get back down on his knees for Bill again, only to be bent over the desk once more.

“Turn around.” Bill said softly, letting him up from the desk. Tomi turned slowly, his head dipped down. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes a bit watery and he didn't want Bill to see that. Bill stepped up close to him, drawing one hand down against Tomi's cock. Tomi sucked in a breath, reaching back to hold onto the desk. Bill's hands were perfect, his skin soft, his fingers long and efficient. He stroked him slowly and softly, hardly squeezing hard enough to bring him to orgasm. “Have you ever been punished before?” He asked, lifting his other hand to cup Tomi's chin.

Tomi swallowed hard, trying to look away once more. “No.” He said at last.

“Mmm,” was Bill's only reply, before he murmured, “Come here.” He drew Tomi away from the desk, putting him back in the chair before he knelt down between Tomi's thighs, his hands stroking harder.

“Oh...” Tomi whispered, his hips tilting upwards into the tightening embrace. Bill began to pleasure him in firm pulls, his wrist twisting with every few pumps. His thumb rose to swirl around the leaking head and Tomi lapsed back in the chair, his body singing with pleasure. He wanted to fall apart right in Bill's hands; he knew it would be the most satisfying orgasm he had ever experienced.

Tomi moaned when he looked down and Bill was leaning in, his lips close to the head of Tomi's cock.

“Yes, yes...” Tomi chanted, reaching out a quivering hand to sink his fingers into the thick, soft hair at Bill's crown. Bill went down on him suddenly, his mouth swallowing up Tomi's cock in one firm suck. Tomi almost screamed, arching off the chair and batting at the wooden arm he had previously been holding on to.

“Fuck, shit, goddamnnit...”He panted, breathing in desperately to get enough air. He'd never felt anything quite like this. It was like sinking into a pure slice of heaven, better than any girl he'd ever done, better than anything...

Bill's mouth sucked around him, his tongue swirling expertly. Tomi felt the hard ball of a tongue stud against his cock before he came to stunning and arousing realization that the professor had his wicked, little tongue pierced. It was the sexiest thing that Tomi could ever think of, especially when he was using to pleasure Tomi so well.

Tomi knew he wasn't going to last long, but it was almost shameful how quickly he bucked up off the chair, his body going taut. The orgasm ripped through him with an intensity that Tomi had never experienced before and he had no time at all to warn Bill. He moaned and whined, sounding absolutely pathetic as he clawed and Bill's hair and shoulder, his body writhing under the weight of the crushing pleasure. His hips rocked in a wild motion up against Bill's mouth as he began to spill out onto his tongue. Bill, however, sucked down harder on his cock, his hands grabbing firmly to Tomi's thighs, holding them down and apart as Tomi's body bucked back against the climax. He didn't let go until Tomi sank weakly to the chair, his heart beating loudly in his ears, his body singing with the afterglow.

Bill sucked off him at last, Tomi's spent cock slipping from between those full, sinful lips. Tomi tried to rouse himself from the chair, but all of his limbs felt weak and boneless.

“Good boy.” Bill murmured, petting one of his thighs and kissing the other.

“Oh, God,” Tomi moaned at last, forcing himself to sit up right.

Bill rose from between his legs, leaning back against the desk. His full lips were wet and red, his cheeks flushed. His typically perfect hair was mussed and he looked like the most beautiful creature in the world to Tomi.

Tomi moved slowly, pulling his pants back together as Bill watched him with an unreadable expression.

At last, Tomi got himself out of the chair, grabbing his backpack. He wiped at the drying cum on his chin, stepping awkwardly towards the door. “Uh.. um, thanks,” He settled on at last, although he wasn't quite sure that covered it all.

Bill smirked from the desk. “The door's always open.”

Tomi escaped right then, wondering what in the hell he'd done as he made his way back out onto the sidewalk. He felt like he was stepping out of another world and back into reality.

The two of them could get into serious trouble if anyone ever found out what had happened in the office and Tomi wondered why Bill had repeated his same mistake if the rumors were to be believed. Obviously, there had been more than a little truth amongst all the gossip and Tomi had just experienced it, first hand.

His mind was utterly and completely blown. He could hardly think straight at the moment to process what had just happened, or whether he wanted it to happen again.

He staggered back to the dorms, making it in just before the doors were locked. When he sneaked up to his dorm room, Georg was still out and Tomi was grateful, knowing that he would probably be staying out at the private housing for the night, leaving Tomi alone to cover the evidence of his secret tryst with Professor Kaulitz.

Tomi went into the bathroom and looked at his refection. He still had cum on chin and he shuddered, remembering the way that Bill had violently thrust against him, so hot and wild for the pleasure, because Tomi had made him that way.

Tomi stripped slowly out of his uniform and climbed into the shower, washing away the smell of their arousal. When he got out, he brushed his teeth, cleaning the taste of Bill from his mouth. But even after all the evidence was gone, Tomi could not erase it from his memory, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

When he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, he could only see images of Bill in his brain, arousing him once more. He tried to force himself to sleep, but at last he gave up, shoving the sheets back and tearing his pants away with shaking hands. He rubbed himself to orgasm again, replaying the night's events in his mind over and over. He dwelt on the feeling of Bill spanking him, Bill's mouth on him afterwards, bringing so much pleasure that Tomi could hardly handle it.

When he sank to the sheets, exhausted once more, he knew in the back of his mind that he had to go back. He had to get more, even if it meant leaning over the desk one more time...


End file.
